A Power Like Mine
by Gfam89
Summary: Everything is normal until Kagome turns sixteen and she recieves new powers. Supposedly, every other woman in her family inherites their gifts. How will Kagome use her new power, and will it help with the destruction of Naraku?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter One**

Kagome's family got into the exorcism business because of the special talents the women from the family had. They were powerful so they used their gifts to help people. Kagome's grandpa doesn't have special gifts but he still believes that he has spiritual energy. The talents jump a generation so Kagome's grandmother had them but not her mother.

It was Kagome's sixteenth birthday and would have been a cause for celebration. But from the moment she woke up, she started to notice strange things going on around her. When she'd get annoyed things would shake. When she'd get really angry, things would brake. Her grandfather notices these occurrences and told his granddaughter that every other woman in their family has experienced these changes. Though everyone's powers were different, they all happened when they were sixteen. It seemed that if Kagome concentrated hard enough, she could move things with her mind. Perhaps if she concentrated harder she could even read others thoughts. As she practiced, she tried to stay away from Inuyasha as much as possible. She didn't want him to know about her power. At least, not yet.

After two weeks of schoolwork, chores, and concentrating, she finally had her new power down perfectly. It was now time to go back to the feudal era and face a very irritated half-demon. When she got back, it seemed everyone had been waiting for her. Shippo had shot into her arms the moment she got to her feet.

"I missed you so much Kagome! What took you so long?"

"I sorry Shippo but I had a lot of work to do. Didn't you search for the sacred jewel shards in my absence?"

Miroku stepped forward.

"We tried but we didn't have much luck."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's get ready and head out as soon as possible. Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's at the hut with Lady Kaede. He didn't feel like waiting around here." Sango said.

"He's just mad that I was gone so long. I'll go talk to him then we can be on our way."

When she reached the village she concentrated on a single person; Inuyasha. That was one thing that was so great about her new power; she could always find who she was looking for if she tried hard enough. She could sense him sitting in Kaede's hut and she walked in, seeing Inuyasha sitting in a corner staring at her with a glare.

'_He must have caught my scent right when I went through the well.'_

He had, and at first he considered running to meet with her like everyone else, but he kept his cool and acted like he didn't care.

"Finally you're back. We haven't made any progress with the jewel shards. It took you long enough to get back so you're not leaving until we catch up, got it?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I got it."

Surprised that she gave in, though he didn't show it, he turned and left the hut. Kagome sighed before following. She wondered if she should try and read his mind to see how he truly felt about her, but her grandfather's voice came into her head.

"_You must understand that having this kind of gift does not mean that you can read anybody's mind anytime you want. You must respect other's privacy. You wouldn't want anyone to start reading you're mind and reveling your inner most secrets, would you?"_

Sure he had said this but not to long after he asked her if she could read Sota's mind and see if he had eaten his last candy bar. But her grandfather was still right, whether he remembered it or not. Besides, if she concentrated too hard, the person would feel someone entering their mind.

When she walked outside, Inuyasha was standing near the entrance, waiting for her to catch up. _'I'll think about it' _she thought.

"Come on Kagome. We'll never catch up if you don't get a move on."

Inuyasha bent down and Kagome climbed on his back. When they reached the others, they all set off down a trail.

**Author's note: This is my very first official chapter story. Tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll post more. If you don't, then there's really no reason to post the rest. When I began writing this story, I ended up writing nine chapters. So if you like it, it won't take long to update. Please review and let me know what you think, whether good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter Two**

As Inuyasha was bent low, trying to catch Naraku's scent, Kagome focused on sensing jewel shards, though she was debating on how she should use her power. What if she focused on Naraku? She may be able to find him much faster than they normally would have. She stopped walking and closed her eyes. She could sense something but she couldn't tell if it was Naraku. Then she found it. The great demonic aura that has been plaguing the neighboring lands. Naraku.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up from his sniffing.

"What?"

"I can sense Naraku's jewel shards."

"Really? Where?"

"That way" Kagome said pointing somewhere to the left.

"Then what are we waiting for." He grabbed Kagome and put her on his back, and rushed towards the area she pointed out. They had been traveling for almost 5 minutes when Kagome shouted overhead.

"Stop Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"It's right here. Right in front of us."

Realization dawned on Inuyasha. Naraku was using his poison barrier.

"All of you stay here."

"But—"

"No Kagome, you're not coming with me. You'll get hurt. There's most likely poison gas, so you wouldn't get far anyways."

He leaped through the barrier and disappeared.

"He'll be alright Lady Kagome. He's too strong headed to be beat by the likes of Naraku."

"I know, but I can't help but worry…" Kagome thought of something. It might not work but she had to try. Notching an arrow to her bow she shot through the barrier and the poison gas slowly dissipated. Inuyasha stood before Naraku, who was wearing his monkey suit like usual, and Kagura stood at the side.

"Ah, I was wondering when the rest of you would show up. Kagura, if you could entertain our new arrivals?" He asked, though it was an order. She sighed.

"Fine."

She attacked Sango and Miroku while Shippo hid behind Kirara.

"Kagome, get out of here now!"

"No Inuyasha. I'm going to help. I'm not totally useless you know."

"Coulda fooled me."

"If you two will stop bickering, I'd like to get this over with." A tentacle shot out from underneath Naraku's suit and shot straight at Kagome. She hadn't expected this and didn't have time to react. Inuyasha, however, did see this coming and he dashed forward and the tentacle hit him instead. He yelled as it ran right through his shoulder.

"INUYASHA!"

He fell to the ground, still bleeding.

"Get out of here Kagome." He said.

"No! Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you." Kagome said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I doesn't matter if you leave or not. You'll both die." Said Naraku.

He shot a cloud a poison gas towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.

As the cloud shot forward Kagome held on to Inuyasha as tight as she could. _'I won't let Naraku kill you, Inuyasha'_

Just when they were going to be killed, the gas ricocheted off what seemed to be an invisible shield.

"What?" snarled Naraku.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. He had felt the power that emanated from her, though he was not the only one.

"Kagura" Naraku said simply, and he disappeared into a cloud of vapors. Kagura took a feather from her hair and jumped on it when it grew in size. Before anyone could stop her, she was gone.

**Author's note: I decided to post this story, not because of reviews, but because I wanted to. Please read and review, I love it when people do that. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Something was wrong with the computer. So I'll upload two stories instead of one. Chapters 3 and 4. The story gets better the more you read. At least I think it does. It's the longest thing I've ever written so…yeah.

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Three**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sat just outside the small flat they had found abandoned in the woods. Kagome had been bandaging Inuyasha up and nobody seemed to be able to ask Kagome what had happened at Naraku's castle. When she came out of the hut there was absolute silence.

"Inuyasha's going to be fine," she walked over to her backpack to put away her supplies.

Sango got up and, after glancing at everyone else, walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?"

"We were all wondering…what happened at Naraku's castle?"

Kagome looked over at the others. None of them were hiding their curiosity. She sighed. They did have a right to know what was going on with her.

"Two weeks ago was my sixteenth birthday, and on that day, I started to notice things. Small things at first, but then they got bigger. When I was annoyed little things would start to shake, but then it got bigger. If I was angry, things would shatter all around me. My grandpa said that it something that happens to every other girl in the family." She took a deep breath and continued the last part. "Basically, I can control things with my mind."

She looked at everyone. They all had their mouths open, with the exception of Kirara. Kagome looked down at the ground in slight embarrassment at the silence when she sensed Inuyasha beginning to stir inside. Before anyone could make a sound, Kagome had dashed back into the hut.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?"

"Mm hm" he replied, eyes half open and staring at Kagome as she sat down next to him. She took at piece of cloth, wetted it in a bucket of water she had brought earlier, and dabbed his forehead. "What happened Kagome?"

"You got injured by Naraku…trying to save me."

"I know that. What happened with you?"

"You saw that, huh?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just stared intently at Kagome. She took a deep breath and told him everything she had told the others. He didn't reply for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" he finally said and smirked. Kagome couldn't help but give him a smile. Then his smirk faded, along with Kagome's smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She knew he wasn't talking about her birthday.

"I don't know."

For what seemed like quite some time, they both remained quiet. Suddenly, Inuyasha sat up.

"I'm not mad at you, but I'd _appreciate_ it if you would tell me when something happens." When he had emphasized that one word, anger burned inside her.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you right away, but I was doing what I thought was best."

"What you thought was best? If you had told me sooner, you wouldn't have almost been killed!"

"Hey! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive right now!"

"Feh."

"Don't 'Feh' me!" now Kagome anger was really boiling, and the hut was starting to shake. Kagome noticed and turned to leave, wanting to keep her anger under control.

"What's her problem?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean what's MY problem!"

Inuyasha stared opened mouthed at her. "How did you know I thought that?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'Oh no! I read his thoughts and I didn't realize it!'_ she turned and ran out of the hut.

"Wait Kagome!"

"SIT" she yelled as she disappeared through the doorway. When Inuyasha went outside, after the spell had worn off, she had already disappeared through the woods. He was about to run after her when he was pulled back.

"Inuyasha. You can be so insensitive at times."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, turning on the monk.

"Did Kagome tell you the truth?"

"Yeah"

"And did you get mad at her for keeping it a secret?"

"Of course"

"And you don't see anything wrong with that picture?"

Inuyasha paused in thought for a second. "Nope. Besides, we do it all the time."

Miroku sighed. "Just give her some time to herself, alright?"

"Fine" Inuyasha growled, and he went to go sit inside the hut and wait for Kagome to come back. Little did he know; a saimyosho had just flown by.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. You might not be able to tell but I jump for joy every time I get a review. Which is weird considering I just got into the whole fanfiction thing just two months ago. Please send in reviews for the next chapter. I'm not picky or anything and I don't have a limit on the number of reviews. I'm happy with just one. As always, flames are welcome and it may be counted as a review for the next chapter but that, of course, depends on what it says. R&R. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Four**

"How could I be so stupid" she growled to herself. She had run through the woods and it seemed that Inuyasha wasn't going to follow her. _'He's probably so angry at me that he doesn't care enough to come find me'_ she thought. It was just as well though. She didn't want to get into a fight with him. She went over to a nearby river and sat on the bank, placing her bow and arrows next to her. Perhaps she had messed up not telling Inuyasha the truth. She trusted him completely, but why then did she not want to tell him what was going on with her? She didn't have much time to think about it when she sensed a powerful demonic aura right behind her.

"Hello Kagome" said the voice.

Kagome stood and turned only to be met with the evil glare of Naraku in his monkey suit. _'He never has the courage to face anyone in his true form'_ she thought to herself.

"What do you want? How did you find me? And why didn't I sense your aura until you were behind me?" she asked. Normally she would have sensed him coming a mile away. So would Inuyasha.

"Simple. I put up a barrier to hide my aura. You should never have sensed it. However, your new power seems to be helping you." He smirked.

'_He knows about my power? Duh! Of course he knows. He was right there when I used it.'_

"Perhaps it was your mind-reading ability that enabled you to sense me."

"What?" she asked in a slight panicky voice. _'How did he know about that?'_

She paused for a moment. Then she found her answer. "You've had your saimyosho follow me."

"Yes. I knew you'd figure it out."

"So now what? You came here to try and kill me again?" she said with a smirk. _'He never learns.'_

"I came to devour you and make your powers my own."

Kagome's eyes narrowed on him. "Incase you've forgotten, your mud puppets can't do that."

"Oh, I know. That's why I came here personally."

'_He's truly here? No puppet? Now's the chance to kill him, once and for all! And I can use my new powers to do it.'_

"Then what are you waiting for? Come and get me."

He didn't wait a second longer. He shot two long tentacles out from under his suit once more. However, Kagome anticipated this and concentrated on them. She tried to force them apart, slice them right down the middle before they ever reached her. It worked. Right when they were about to pierce her, they both split right down the middle and were separated from Naraku by the force. They fell to the ground and lay motionless.

That wasn't going to work a second time, so Naraku extracted a sword from inside his suit and waved it at Kagome. The force that emanated from it was so strong that even though Kagome produced a barrier, she was still thrown back from the pressure. Luckily enough, Kagome was thrown closer to her bow and arrows that she had left by the bank of the river. She knew was going to wave it again so she grabbed her bow and arrows and jumped out of the line of fire, just as it hit the river, causing the whole thing to explode and leaving nothing but a big hole where most of the river used to be.

'_If Inuyasha didn't hear that, then he needs to have his ears checked'_ Kagome thought as she notched an arrow and shot it at Naraku. He jumped to dodge it but wasn't quick enough. The arrow caught on the fabric of his suit and ripped it off. There stood Naraku, shocked that Kagome had even touched him with her arrow. She wasn't exactly the best archer.

Taking advantage of his shock, Kagome notched another arrow and shot. Naraku wasn't quick enough this time. He had moved to avoid the deadly blow but the arrow had pierced his left, middle side. He screamed in agony as the purification started to spread. Kagome stood there in awe. _'Did I do it? Did I really kill Naraku?'_ She didn't get to find out though, because he seemed to have given up and he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. She may not have killed him, but she did injure him greatly and that was enough for a days work. "Not bad" she told herself, smiling slightly. But her joy of victory soon evaporated when she heard a certain half-demon call out to her.

"KAGOME!"

**Author's Note: So there's chapter four. Whaddya think? Please R&R if you want to read chapter five. I've said this before: it gets much better, I think. But who cares what I think. I want to know what you think. Flames welcome, good reviews are definitely welcome. I hope you do like the story because I finished the entire thing and I love it. I can only upload once a week or so, unless something goes wrong with the computer again. So, again, please review my story. I really want to hurry and post the rest. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A/N: Okay, so I updated a little faster than last time. Only one person is reviewing and I wanted to say that I won't be poting any more chapters until more people review...Okay forget I said that. I can't help but post. But I would really appreciate your reviews. To those of you who do and hopefully will review, thank you.

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Five**

As Inuyasha sat inside the hut watching Kaede make dinner, he sensed a strong demonic aura. _'Naraku'_ he thought to himself. As he got up he could smell the faint scent of Kagome. He thought she had gone home already, so he didn't pay much attention to her lingering scent. But as he tried to find Kagome's location, he noticed that it seemed to come from the same direction of Naraku's aura. "Kagome" he said and he ran out of the hut.

As he ran though the trees towards the area he had sensed Kagome was in, he called out her name.

"KAGOME!"

He landed on the hard ground and saw Kagome standing near what looked like part of a river, but was now a large hole in the ground.

"Kagome, are you alright? What happened? Where's Naraku?" he asked.

"He's gone Inuyasha. He disappeared right before you got here."

Inuyasha groaned. "Why didn't I sense him sooner?" though he was mostly talking to himself.

"Because he had put up a barrier to keep you from sniffing him out."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me" she shrugged.

Inuyasha stared at her. "How is it your still alive, or unharmed?"

"Well…because I…I fought him."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. "YOU FOUGHT HIM YOURSELF? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR HELP OR SOMETHING?"

"WELL I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE. IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD JUST ASK HIM TO WAIT A MOMENT WHILE I CALLED FOR YOU TO HELP ME!"

"Yeah but you still could have…could have…done something!" he just didn't know what at the moment.

"What could I have done, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hands now resting on her hips.

"I don't know" he said quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Kagome. And now that it seems Naraku's after you, I want you to stay by my side at all times."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a moment. Don't go overboard. And I didn't say I lost."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, looking very perplexed.

"Well, I mean, I injured him pretty badly, so I don't think he'll come after me any time soon. Well, he might send Kagura, unless he doesn't want to take any cha—"

"Wait, you're saying that you fought and injured Naraku all by yourself!"

"Yeah"

"Wow." Inuyasha knew Kagome was a good fighter, but he didn't know she was **that** good. _'Maybe it's this new power of hers'_ he thought.

"Well we should head back to the village and inform the others," he said. "Now that Naraku's injured, this is a great opportunity to find and destroy him for good." And they headed back to the village.

Something inside Kagome was stirring though. If they destroyed Naraku and took his jewel shard, then all they'd have to do is get what their friends had, and whatever might be left. If that happened, what would become of her?

**Author's Note: I've noticed that people have put me on their favs list, and that is very cool. The oncoming chapters will be longer. So R&R and I'll be posting chapter 6 soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Six**

They had been searching for three days and there was still no trace of Naraku. He hid himself real good this time.

"Maybe we're going the wrong way" suggested Sango.

Miroku sighed. "Maybe you're right. Inuyasha, perhaps we should head the other way."

Inuyasha glanced behind him. "Kagome, do you sense anything?"

Kagome looked up at him. She was walking right behind Inuyasha, with her bike at her side and Shippo in the basket. "No. I don't sense anything in this direction."

"Fine. Then we'll go back and head off in the opposite direction," Inuyasha said stopping in his tracks, turning around, and walking back towards the village.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Well, since we're heading back, would it be alright if I went home for a few days? That would give us all time to rest and recoup our energy."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, and then he replied "Sure."

Kagome was wide eyed. _'He never let's me go home without a fight. What's he up to?'_

"Thank you."

**at the village**

When they reached the village, Kagome said her good-bye's and Inuyasha took her to the well. When they got there, Kagome hesitated. Sure she was going home to be away from Inuyasha for a while, so she could sort out her thoughts, but he seemed to want her to go. He was the one who had offered to take Kagome to the well so she could get there without any problems. But Kagome had the feeling he took her there so she could get home faster.

She had to do it. Even if it lead to her confessing why she wanted to go home. "Inuyasha is something wrong?"

He looked up at her. Of course something was wrong but he wasn't about to tell her the reason why. "No, nothings wrong."

"Inuyasha, you're a terrible liar. Please tell me what's bothering you. You've been avoiding me ever since Naraku attacked." She tilted her head a pinch. "Are you still mad at me about not telling you the truth?"

"No! It's not that!"

"Then what?"

Inuyasha sighed. How was he going to say what was on his mind. He was never good at it, but he had to say something or Kagome would get the wrong idea. _'I'll just have to lie, and hopefully she wouldn't read my mind.'_ "I'm just worried. I don't like the fact that Naraku wants you and your powers." _'Good. Very good.'_

"Oh, well, thank you for being worried but I'll be okay" she said. Feeling a bit relived it was just that, she sat on the lip of the well and jumped in.

'_She's better off not knowing everything'_ he thought to himself, slightly wishing he had told her everything.

**with Kagome**

When she reached her side of the well, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Inuyasha hadn't told her everything. '_Maybe I should just take a peak into his mind.'_ But she quickly shook that thought out of her head. "No!" she said aloud. "I will not use my powers on Inuyasha, no matter what." And she left the well house.

When she entered the house, she yelled to the household that she was home, unsure if anyone was even there. She went up to her room, closed the door, and plopped down on her bed. She was mentally exhausted. Since that day with Naraku, she had been thinking a lot about what would happen after Naraku was finally defeated and the sacred jewel was put back together. She knew she would have to come home, but she wondered if she would still be able to travel back and forth through the well. When everything was over, would she be able to visit her friends? Would she be able to see Inuyasha? Of course, Inuyasha already planned on going to hell with Kikyo. Why was she worrying about him? Besides, it's not like Inuyasha would ever love her. And even if he did, she would never have his entire heart. And she wasn't sure if she would want only part of his heart. _'No. If I could have even part of his heart, I'd be able to deal with it.'_ Her troubles put on hold; she drifted off to sleep, the fantasy of her and Inuyasha drifting in her mind.

When she woke up, it was already two o'clock in the morning. She felt like just laying there till it was time to get ready for school until realization hit her. _'I have a test tomorrow. I can't believe I forgot.'_ She jumped up and went to her backpack, extracting her school books, and then she went to her desk, sat down, and studied until it was time to go to school.

**AUthor's Note: Thank you, thank you for the reviews. I will be sure to post more chapters when I get the chance. The next chapter and on is why I put Romance as one of the genre's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Seven**

When she went to school, she was immediately bombarded by her three friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.

"Hey Kagome"

"How are you feeling?"

"We heard you had a bad rash…somewhere."

'_Grandpa'_ she growled to herself in her head. "I'm fine now you guys."

"Good" began Yuka, "because Hojo's been asking about you."

"So?" asked Kagome.

"SO!" the three girls chimed.

"Oh…I almost forgot about your secret boyfriend" said Eri.

"How is that boyfriend of yours?" asked Ayumi.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's not my boyfriend."

"He's not? Good, 'cause you know Hojo's into you, right?"

"Look you guys, were going to be late for school. And if you don't mind, I'd really like to stop talking about this right now." She waved her friends off and went to class, again in an unhappy mood. _'So much for trying to get away from my Inuyasha problems.'_

Her friends watched as Kagome walked to class. Leaning her head to the other two, Yuka whispered, "I bet she had another fight with that boyfriend of hers."

**after school**

When Kagome got home from school, she went up to her room and worked on her homework, went down for dinner, spent time with her family, and then went to bed. This went on for two more days. It was now time to return to the feudal era. _'This may be my last time going back' _"No. I've got to stop thinking about that!" she yelled aloud to herself, standing on the edge of the well. "I don't know if I can go back. I don't know if I can face Inuyasha." She turned and was about to leave when she sensed Inuyasha. He had just traveled through the well and was now standing behind her. She put on her brightest, fake smile and turned to him. "Hey Inuyasha. I was just coming."

"Is that why you were facing the door?"

A blush crossed her face but she tried her best to keep Inuyasha from seeing it. "Well, I forgot something in the house."

"Oh"

"Did you come to pick me up?"

"Uh…y-yeah. So…lets go." He picked up Kagome's backpack and turned to leave.

"Wait Inuyasha!"

He stopped but didn't face her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

She didn't even have to read his mind. "Are you scared of my power?"

He developed a bright blush of his own, and he tried to keep his voice calm. "Why would I be scared?"

"Because I can read your mind."

He didn't answer at first, but maybe it would be better to be honest with her. "Yeah, I'm scared a little. You can read my every thought. Why wouldn't I be scared?"

"Inuyasha, I can't get rid of it, but I have refused to read your mind, no matter what. Is that better?"

"The fact that you still can, is what scares me, Kagome. You may get curious or it'll be an accident and you'll catch a glimpse of…something."

"What are you afraid of me finding?"

"Just…things."

"Please Inuyasha, don't keep secrets from me. You know I trust you and you can trust me too. Please, just tell me what's going on."

"Only if you tell me first." He said, looking at her with soft eyes.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She'd have to be careful, but she did want to know what Inuyasha was keeping a secret. "You just don't realize it. When you look at me like that; that's what makes me feel…I don't know how to explain it."

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at her.

"I don't like knowing that when you show me kindness you're really picturing Kikyo. And I don't like being her reincarnation, Inuyasha." She said all this very quietly. She had always been afraid of telling him the truth about how she felt. But she would never reveal her true feelings for him; at least, not when Kikyo holds his heart and soul. "Lately I've wondering what will happen to us when Naraku's dead and all the jewel shards are put back together. I suppose I'll come back here, the well will close up for good, and you'll go to hell with Kikyo. The fact that I'll never see you again once this is all over is what has always scared me. I've just been thinking about it more now since we could be so close to killing Naraku." She stopped talking, eyes still closed, and waited for Inuyasha's response.

The response she got was one that she never would have expected. He had been listening to the entire story and couldn't seem to believe everything she was saying. He tried to think of something to say. How could he respond to something like that? So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away she was frozen in shock.

"Inuyasha?"

**Author's Note: Okay, I love Inu/Kag stories, but I don't know if I'm any good at it. Kagome's confession seemed a little too straight forward. Tell me what you think. Oh and thank you for the reviews. I'll accept flames. I really liked this chapter despite what I said. I hope you liked it as well. More to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Eight**

"Inuyasha why…what was that for?"

"I was scared…that you'd figure out…I had…feelings…for you" he told her, though he was faltering his words a little. Sure, kissing her was one thing, but it seemed confessing his love for her was going to be harder than he thought.

"Feelings for me?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling slightly hot.

"Yes, feelings for you!" he yelled. He didn't mean to, but he had to know she understood. "I…I love you Kagome."

'_He WHAT!'_ For a second she couldn't think of something to say, but she couldn't leave him high and dry. She reached up and cupped the side of his face with her hand. His skin was so soft underneath her warm fingers. She stood a little higher and kissed him back. It wasn't long or passionate but it seemed to hold everything she was feeling. Love. Happiness. Fear.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. But…"

"No 'buts'," he said quickly. Inuyasha didn't think anything good could come from an 'I love you' then a 'but'.

"_But"_ Kagome emphasized, "I don't want to be with you if I can't have your complete heart. I would always know that deep down you'll always love Kikyo."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome, please listen to me and don't interrupt." Kagome nodded her head in response to yes. "I thought me and Kikyo loved each other, but it was never true love. The fact that we were both ready to accept that we had been betrayed by the other showed how much we never trusted each other. And there can't be love without trust. But since I met you, I've always known I could trust you. And I think that's why I fell in love with you. 'Cause you were the first person I could ever trust." He stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. "If we were together, you would always have my complete heart, and no one else." Still holding her hands he leaned down and kissed her once again, though, this time she kissed him back.

As they kissed, Kagome squeezed his hands a bit tighter. She didn't want to open her eyes and find all this to be a dream. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Inuyasha mumbled through their kiss.

"God I hope not," Kagome mumbled back, letting go of Inuyasha's hands, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found their way around her waist, pulling her towards him and into a deeper kiss, as if to make sure it was all real.

He had never tasted anything like her. Sure he had kissed Kikyo, but even she couldn't compare to Kagome. He roamed her mouth, exploring every inch of her unconquered territory. She was exquisite. She responded to his every touch, and he found himself lost in the moment.

When they parted, they were both gasping for air. Leaning her head against Inuyasha's, Kagome whispered "I don't want anything more than to be with you Inuyasha, but if Naraku finds out about us, most likely he'll—"

"Shh. I know. Naraku will use it against us…" he paused for a minute, before answering her, "So we won't tell anyone."

"What? What about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? They deserve to know the truth!" she said franticly, taking her head from Inuyasha's, her eyes growing wide.

"We'll tell them eventually!" he replied quickly, not wanting to scare her. "Just…we won't tell them right now. We'll wait, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Grabbing her hand in one of his own, and grabbing her backpack with the other he turned to the well. "Now that that's all settled, let's get going." Kagome didn't complain as he held her hand firmly and lead her down the well.

As they traveled through the ripples of time that separated her time from his, Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips. He knew that once they were out of the well, they wouldn't be able to kiss for quite a while. Before they reached the ground, Kagome kiss him back, but with slight more vigor. She was not going to waste the only kiss that they would have for a long time. They reached ground and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and jumped out still clutching her pack. When they were out, he reluctantly let go of Kagome. They shared one last look into each other's eyes and then headed to the village.

**Author's Note: UGH! What fluff! Just kidding. I love that stuff. That's why I wrote it. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. I'm not really sure if I'm good at the romantic mush. Flames welcome as always. Their even appreciated…somehow. More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Nine**

The next day was uneventful. They didn't catch Naraku's scent or find any jewel shards. That night, they hadn't found any nearby village so they camped outside. "Kagome, what's this flower called?" asked Shippo holding a pink flower. He and Kagome had been looking for herbs for Kagome to use making their dinner.

"Hm…let me see." She held the flower and eyed it carefully. She had seen this in a school book once. "I think it's called a Pyrethrum. If you burn it, then the smoke that emits from it will kill insects." Kagome had an idea and she pocketed the flower. Afterward, everyone fell asleep almost instantly, but Inuyasha stayed awake sitting on a tree branch in case a demon attacked. He looked down at Kagome and was surprised to see her lying down but awake. Her eyes shone in the fire light and she seemed to be deep in thought. Inuyasha leaped from his branch and landed quietly behind her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear so that he didn't wake anyone else up.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She blinked. She knew that he had been watching her, she felt it, and so she wasn't surprised when he jumped off his perch to come talk to her. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"…I'm trying to concentrate on using my mind-reading powers on someone without them sensing that I'm doing anything. I just…I can't seem to be able to do it."

"Why don't you practice on someone?"

"Because I've refused to read any of my friends' minds."

"Then practice on me."

She turned over in her sleeping bag to look more closely at him. She could tell he was serious by the expression on his face. "I can't practice on you!"

"Why not? It's not like you'll find anything new. I've told you everything already."

She considered him for a moment. He was right. There were no secrets between them now, and he would be able to tell her if he felt anything. "You sure?"

"Yeah"

She smiled at him. "Okay then…thank you."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then jumped back onto his tree branch. Kagome was still smiling at him as he left her side. Inuyasha made himself comfortable and looked back down at Kagome. They stayed that way until Kagome fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome made a quick breakfast and then they went on their way. As they walked down the dirt road, Kagome focused on Inuyasha's mind. As she delved deep, she could tell that he was thinking about her. His ears gave a twitch and Kagome knew that he sensed her in his head. _'I knew this wasn't going to work.'_

Inuyasha's ears gave another tweak and she could now hear a little voice in her own head. _'Kagome?'_

'_Inuyasha?'_ she thought.

'_I just heard you in my head!'_

'_You did? What did I say?'_

'_You said that you "knew this wasn't going to work" How is it I can hear your thoughts?'_

'_Maybe it's because I was reading your thoughts the same time I thought to myself.'_

'…_What?'_

'_I don't know! It's just a guess!'_

'_Well…does this mean we can talk to each other without the other's hearing us?'_

'_I suppose so.'_

'_That's perfect!'_

'_Yeah, but I still need to practice reading your mind without you noticing,'_

'_Oh, right'_

After a bit of practice during their walk, Kagome got it down. Though she could sense the other's wondering why Kagome and Inuyasha were so quiet. It was getting night already, but they had neared a village. So Miroku put his spiritual powers to use and found them a nice place to stay in the headman's house. At they settled into their sleeping arrangements, Kagome walked to the door that leads outside. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." And she left through the door.

"Inuyasha, don't you think you should follow her?" asked Sango.

"Feh, why should I?"

"Fine Inuyasha. Don't go look out for her" said Shippo getting into Kagome's sleeping bag while sticking his nose in the air. "But if she gets attacked by a demon, it'll be all your fault."

Inuyasha growled, but got up nevertheless. He walked out of the house and pursued Kagome's scent. He couldn't help but grin at how clever he was. Either way he was going to follow Kagome, but if he had refused, one of them would insist that he follow her to keep her safe. This way, it didn't seem suspicious if Inuyasha just got up and chased after her. He sniffed for her scent that continued into the woods. When he found her she was sitting on a large rock hanging just above a river.

"There's no one here Inuyasha, so it's alright to come and sit by me."

"Feh, I know there's no one here. I would have smelt them" he said walking over to Kagome and sitting next to her. He wrapped on arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Both stiffened as Kagome sensed and Inuyasha smelt Kikyo nearby. Kagome looked into river and spotted the reflection of the soul collector that ruined their perfect moment.

"She's calling for you Inuyasha" she said.

He was quiet for a moment. Then he tightened his hold on Kagome and laid his head on top of hers. "I know."

"Aren't you going to go to her?" she said looking up at Inuyasha with confusion.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with astonishment. When Inuyasha saw this he narrowed his eyes.

"Why do ask? You trying to get rid of me?" he asked suspiciously.

She waved her hands franticly at him. "No, no, no! That's not it!" she exclaimed hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "I didn't mean it tha—"

She stopped talking when he started laughing. No matter how confusing he was, it put a smile on Kagome's face to hear Inuyasha laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said still chuckling. He cleared his throat, stood up, and held his hand out to Kagome. "Come on. We better get going or the others will wonder where we are." He helped Kagome up. When she stood, she stared at Inuyasha. "What?" he asked.

"Why don't you want to go to Kikyo?"

She was serious, and Inuyasha knew this was no time to make jokes. "Because I don't want to go to hell with her" he said simply, turning his head away from Kagome and looking up at the soul collector circling their heads from above. He turned back to Kagome and took her in an embrace. She sighed at being in his arms, and rested her head on his chest. "I'm not responsible Kikyo's death, Naraku is. I know that now. I don't want to die with her. I want to live with you, for as long as we can be together. Whether it's ten or a hundred years. I want live with you. I want to be with you. I want to start a family with you. And I can use the jewel and become human so I can grow old with you." She wasn't talking which made him worry, but when he felt dampness on his shirt he whispered calmly to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She raised her head and looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say all that." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, she wiped her eyes dry on her sleeve. "But Inuyasha, I don't want you to become human. I never wanted that. I love you no matter what you are. Even if you had chosen to become a full fledged demon I never would have stopped loving you. I already told you before that I love you for who you really are. No matter what kind of blood you posses." She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and held him close to her.

Everything she had said just now was what Inuyasha had always wanted to hear. He had searched most of his life trying to survive and look for someone to accept him for who he was. And when he found Kikyo, he thought that the only way he could be with someone was if he was human. But he knew that she would never be with him if he remained a half-demon. But now he had Kagome, and even though she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, she truly accepted him no matter what. Everything he wanted was in the woman that he held in his arms. She was everything he had searched for.

He held her closer, careful not to break any bones. He held on to her as if for dear life. She was the most precious thing in his life. "I'll stay a half-demon. For you."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

They held on to each other for quite a while until they let go and walked back to the headman's house they were staying at, hand in hand.

**Back in the forest**

Kikyo held her arm out for the soul collector. It rested on her arm, and she listened.

"So Inuyasha has betrayed me once again."

**Author's Note: I've never really liked cliff hangers, but for some reason I couldn't help myself. Please read and review, and on the end of the last chapter I will thank everyone who has reviewed. I promise. Plus, if you have any kind of fanfiction also, I would love to read and review them. I've read so many that I'm starting to run out of things to read. The last chapter will be thirteen. Just to let you know. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A/N: This chapter is more about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's POV. I realize that I didn't put much focus on them so I thought I'd try. They are part of the story too I suppose. Well, enjoy.

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Ten**

A few minutes after their friend ran off Miroku peeked outside to check if Inuyasha was at all visible. Unable to see any sign of him, Miroku went outside only to be stopped by the giant boomerang that hit his head, and knocked him to the ground. "Sango, why did you do that? If I don't hurry, I'll never find Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Exactly. I think you should leave Kagome alone for now" she said taking her Hiraikotsu off of the monk's head. He stood up and grabbed both of Sango's hands in his.

"If I don't follow, then I won't be able to find out what's wrong with Lady Kagome. I'm sure you've noticed how quiet she has been lately. I merely want to help her."

Sango looked at him with a face that clearly told him that she didn't believe a word he said. Miroku sighed. "Ok. So I want to see if anything will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome. But you must admit," he added slyly, "you're curious too."

Sango blushed. She was always curious when it came to those two. And in the end she always agreed to follow Miroku and Shippo. "Fine you can follow them, but I'm coming with you. And not because I want to know what's going on, but because I don't trust you."

Miroku leaped to her side and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Thank you Sango. Now let us be on our way before we lose track of both of them" he exclaimed as one of his hands reached lower and lower until they reached their destination.

SMACK!

"Keep you're hands to yourself for once, Monk!" she yelled at Miroku, who now had red handprint on his cheek.

"If you two are done messing around," said Shippo as he pounced passed them with Kirara, "we need to find Kagome and Inuyasha or we really will lose track them." Shippo and Kirara ran towards the woods, following the scents of their friends. Miroku and Sango stood for a moment, and then rushed after the two demons.

When they reached Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped. Shippo and Kirara merely looked in with curiosity. "What are they talking about?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding each other very closely. They had to listen carefully, but the four could hear that Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about Kikyo and it was clear that something is going on between the pair. The moment that Kagome kissed Inuyasha, Sango was about to let out a gasp before Miroku put a hand to her mouth. Shippo blushed. When Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, Miroku whispered to the others that they had better leave before Inuyasha and Kagome find them out. Quietly they made back to the headman's house.

They all sat around a fire and tried to calculate what they had just seen. Kagome and Inuyasha? Why didn't they say anything?

"Miroku, why do you think Inuyasha and Kagome kept this a secret from us" asked Sango. Shippo looked up, waiting for an answer as well.

"Perhaps they didn't want to complicate things more than they already are."

"What do mean?" piped up Shippo. "Things aren't complicated. It not like we'd make fun of them."

"I don't think we're the problem. I think the problem has to with Naraku. And Kikyo."

Sango bent her and looked at the fire crackle. "You're probably right. Naraku might try to use their relationship against them. And then there's Kikyo."

Miroku looked up at the others. "Of course, it seems Inuyasha doesn't wish to be with Kikyo anymore. It seems he's finally realized his feelings for Kagome. The question is whether Kikyo will stand for that or not."

Sango nodded her agreement. Shippo didn't exactly understand the situation. All he knew was that dimwitted Inuyasha has finally come to his senses and chosen Kagome.

Before anyone could say anything more, Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the door. Everyone looked up at them.

"What are you all staring at?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Nothing!" they all said at once.

Kagome went to her pack to take out her sleeping bag as Inuyasha went to sit against the wall a few feet from her, like always.

'We shouldn't bother them about it' thought Sango.

'It is their secret. They'll tell us when their ready' thought Miroku.

Shippo leapt up to Kagome as she got settled for bed. "Hey Kagome, what were you and Inuyasha doing out by the lake? You were hugging each other an awful lot." Sango and Miroku leaped to Shippo and attempted to cover his mouth to keep him from saying too much. Inuyasha choked and Kagome jumped up with wide eyes.

"What do mean Shippo!"

Shippo freed himself from the others grips and turned to Kagome. "Well we saw you two kis—OUCH!" he yelled rubbing the throbbing bump on his head. Inuyasha stood over him. He now turned from Shippo and glared at the other two.

"So you were spying on us, were you?" he growled.

Miroku backed away waving his hands in innocence. "No, of course we didn't! We were just…wa-walking and we…uh…heard you're voices and…well you were talking pretty loud and we…couldn't help over hearing a few…things!" He finally sighed with a look a defeat and bowed his head. "Yes, we were spying on you."

"Miroku!" yelled Sango.

"They'd find out eventually"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another. This was not how they wanted their friends to find out. They were supposed to find out when they were ready. Kagome sighed and sat back down next to Shippo. "It's alright. We were going to tell you eventually, we just didn't know if it was the right time."

Everyone was quiet. Sango spoke first. "So…how long have you two been together?"

"Just a few days." Surprised, everyone turned to look at Inuyasha, who was sitting with his back against the wall. No one thought he would be willing to give information about this sort of thing.

"What about Kikyo?" asked Miroku.

"What about her?"

"Well…we were talking and wondering what she'll think."

"She'll just have to deal with it, wont she? I'm not changing my mind." Inuyasha said.

Kagome beamed at him. "If difficulties arise, we'll deal with them, right Inuyasha?"

"Feh"

"I'm guessing that means 'yes'."

After their discussion, they all said their good night's and went to sleep. They didn't know it, but they were going to have a very long day tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Alright, I tried to add a little comedy in their. If you didn't like it then that's too bad because that's the best I can do. Please read and review, flames are welcome, blah, blah, blah. This is getting old. But I still appreciate reviews. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Eleven**

As they continued their journey, all was quiet. No body knew what to say. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were still in shock at last night's discovery, and Inuyasha and Kagome were still embarrassed at how their friends found out about their secret. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He had smelled the same scent he smelt last night. He turned towards Kagome and she knew by his look that Kikyo was nearby.

"We'll have to talk to her some time" she said.

The others stopped behind Inuyasha and Kagome. In this situation it would be better if they stayed out of it. But Miroku wasn't known for keeping his nose out of other people's business.

"What will you do Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Kagome's right. We'll have to talk to her sometime."

"Then I'm coming with you"

Inuyasha stared at her, shocked. "Huh?"

"Just as a precaution."

"…Alright…let's go." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they headed towards the woods. The others were creeping slowly behind them. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at them.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" he yelled at them. They stopped and turned the other way. When Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared through the trees, Sango turned to Miroku.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let them go by themselves?"

"I think they'll be okay. Inuyasha won't let any harm come to Kagome."

Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder. "But what about Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed. "We'll just have to wait here and see what happens."

**in the forest**

Inuyasha and Kagome are making their way through the trees, unable to see much up head. Kagome couldn't help but be worried. _'What if she tries to hurt Inuyasha? It wouldn't be the first time. Last time she thought Inuyasha betrayed her, she shot him with an arrow and pinned him to a tree for fifty years.'_ Kagome was taken out of her thoughts by a sudden rustling behind and both she and Inuyasha spun around to see Kikyo standing there with a smirk on her face and a strange glint in her eyes.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said.

"So it's true, Inuyasha. You do care more for this girl than you do me." Inuyasha didn't say a word. He didn't know how to respond to that. Kikyo laughed. "You're silence says it all. I should have known you'd betray me. I should have never fallen in love with you."

"Are you even sure you did Kikyo?" Inuyasha accused. Kagome's eyes went wide at his remark. For as long as she had known him, the only time he doubted Kikyo's love for him, was when she had killed and betrayed him. "I've always wondered why you wanted me to become human. And at first, I thought it was because you wanted us to spend our lives together. But the more I think about it, the more I start to think that the real reason you wanted me to become human was so the jewel would cease to exist."

Kikyo became angrier at every word he said. "You dare question my love for you? I think this girl has put things in your head Inuyasha. It's about time that she get out of our way for good." Without warning she notched an arrow and shot passed Inuyasha and at Kagome. Surprised, Kagome raised her hands in reflex. She didn't expect anything to happen, but before the arrow could get her, it disintegrated in mid air.

"What happened!" Kikyo yelled in frustration. "That was supposed to kill you!"

Having seen that Kagome was alright, Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo, growling. "Don't ever try to kill Kagome again." His voice was low and dangerous. Even Kikyo stepped back in fear. But she quickly resolved her facade and notched another arrow.

"Or what?"

She aimed once again, but the arrow never left the bow. In a flash of red Inuyasha had gotten in front of Kikyo and his claws had gone straight through her chest. Her bow and arrow fell silently to the ground and she stared at Inuyasha in sadness. "Y-you…you betrayed…me."

"No. I just stopped you from killing the woman I love. And giving you peace." As he said those last three words, the souls inside Kikyo purged out of her body and into the sky. One soul had not gone into the sky and instead went into Kagome.

Kikyo fell to the ground now unable to move. Inuyasha stood by Kagome and held her tightly. Kikyo stared at the pair. "So you've chosen her." She closed her eyes and her body of mud and clay blew off in the wind.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face. He was looking at the spot where she had disappeared. His eyes closed as he looked away. Kagome took his face in her hands and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled and stroked her hair with his claw. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away, smiled, and laid her head in his chest.

Just then, she felt it. What they had been looking for. Her face turned serious and she tightened her hold on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes"

"I can sense Naraku."

"Me too."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Finally! Kikyo's dead…in my story at least. Now even I don't believe that Inuyasha would ever hurt Kikyo, much less kill her, but I couldn't think of any other way to get her out of the picture. **

**I would like to say that a reviewer has brought it to my attention that some people may say that Inuyasha didn't really betray Kikyo. When I said that, I meant that Inuyasha has chosen to be with Kagome instead of her. However, even I'm not completely sure if I explained it right. It was all I could think of. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**The next chapter will be the final fight scene with Naraku and other's. It will be the first _real_ fight scene that I've ever written, so tell me what you think. That way I can improve future fight scenes if the need arises. Please read and review this chapter and I'll hurry and post the next. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Twelve **

Kagome is on Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku are on Kirara and they were headed towards the demonic aura of Naraku. They landed in front of a very worn down castle. There was no miasma and no barrier. _Naraku must still be weak' _Inuyasha thought, _'but he's had enough time to gain some of his strength back.'_

They walked forward but barely walked three feet when blades descended on them from above. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and got her out of the way. They all looked up and saw Kagura afloat on her giant feather.

"You've finally come Inuyasha. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come."

"Shut up and tell me where Naraku is!" he yelled at her.

"Inside the castle of course. But you'll have to get through me first." She jumped off her feather and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Step aside Inuyasha" said Miroku, "I'll take care of Kagura. You just go find Naraku."

"You sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course. Now go."

"Okay"

Sango stopped beside Miroku. "Please be careful Miroku" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kagura smiled as the others ran past and into the castle. "Ready when you are."

Miroku clutched at the beads on his hands. The Saimyosho appeared out of nowhere. _'Hurry up Inuyasha.'_

**inside the castle**

"We have to find the bee's nest or Miroku won't be able to use his wind tunnel" said Sango.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. He could smell the scent of demon insects down the hall to the right. He headed down there but was stopped when someone sliced at him from the side. They all looked at the attacker.

"Kohaku?" said Sango, unable to believe her eyes. Kohaku's eyes were glazed over and Inuyasha knew that he was under Naraku's control.

"Listen Kid—"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Sango put a hand out to stop him from advancing on Kohaku. "I'll deal with him. You and the others find the nest and go after Naraku."

Kagome stepped up to her. "Are you sure Sango?"

"Yes Kagome. I have to do this."

"Right. Let's go you two." He said to Kagome and Shippo. "Kirara, stay here and help Sango." Kirara mewed her agreement and went to Sango's side. Inuyasha and the others went further down the hall.

Inuyasha stopped outside a room and peered inside. He saw a giant hive and many bees surrounding it. He turned back to Kagome. "If we can destroy the hive, the other insects might die as well. It's a long shot, but it'll have to do." Kagome nodded and bent down at the entrance, pulling out the Pyrethrum. She lit it with a lighter she was carrying and the smoke carried its way towards the bees and the hive. Both Inuyasha and Shippo were clamping their hands to their noses. The smell was disgusting. All at once the insects fell to the floor, dead. "We should test it" Kagome said, and she stepped forward to see if the bees were really dead. But Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No, wait. I'll test it" he volunteered. He stepped slowly towards the hive, stepping over the insects. He poked the hive with his finger and pulled it back at once. Nothing happened. "It worked."

"Then we need to hurry and find Naraku." Kagome turned and ran back down the hall, Shippo and Inuyasha at her tail. She stopped so suddenly Shippo ran right into. Luckily Inuyasha had seen the same thing she had and he stopped sooner. There, at the end of the hall, stood Kanna with her mirror.

"Are you looking for Naraku?" she asked.

"Inuyasha, go find Naraku. I'll take care of her" Kagome said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you to fight alone!"

"I'll be alright. Kanna can't take my soul remember. But she can take yours. Go. I'll be fine."

"Fine, but Shippo," he said turning to the fox demon, "stay with Kagome."

"Alright!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful" Kagome said glancing behind her shoulder as Inuyasha took off in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry about me." He turned and disappeared down the hall.

Kagome notched an arrow. "Shippo, stay back." She aimed straight for Kanna's mirror.

**with Inuyasha**

'_Where could he be'_ Inuyasha thought. He was following the demonic that seemed to come from the center of the castle. Finally he reached a large room, and there, right in the middle stood Naraku with his back to Inuyasha. He turned and smirked.

"You really think you can defeat me?" he chuckles.

"Yeah I do." Inuyasha raises Tetsusaiga and aims straight at Naraku.

**with Miroku**

"Kagura, stop messing around!" Miroku yelled. She had been dodging his attacks the entire time, not once trying to attack back.

She laughed. "Why waste me strength? But if you insist. Wind Blades!" Blades shot out of her fan but Miroku stopped them with his staff. He noticed the saimyosho had disappeared. _'Now's my chance'_ he thought, grabbing the beads that surrounded his arm.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled, and Miroku didn't have the chance to use his wind tunnel. Now that he could do it, Kagura was sending attack after attack.

**with Sango**

"Please stop Kohaku!" pleaded Sango. She was holding him back, but she didn't know how long she could go for. Just as Kohaku was about to attack her again, Kirara came and head-butted him against a nearby wall.

"Kohaku, don't you remember me? I'm your big sister. Please remember me." But her words didn't seem to get through to him. He just tried yet again to kill her.

**with Kagome and Shippo**

"Be careful Kagome!"

"I will be."

Kanna's mirror gleamed in the semidarkness that now engulfed the castle. "I may not be able to take your soul completely," she said, "but I can weaken you."

Kagome could feel herself being suck in. If she was going to attack she had better do it now. She let go of her arrow, and instead of hitting the mirror, it hit Kanna's head. It shot through and Kanna and her mirror disappeared.

"You did it! Kagome, you did it!" Shippo jumped with joy.

"Yeah." Sure she was happy, but she knew that this wasn't the main monster that needed to be killed. "Shippo, I need you to go check on the others. Okay?"

"Sure Kagome. But where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to find Inuyasha." That being said, Kagome took off in the direction she had seen Inuyasha go minutes before. Shippo took off in the direction that Sango was in.

Kagome ran until she heard a loud crash coming from a room down the hall. When she reached it, Inuyasha had been slammed against a wall, and Tetsusaiga lay just mere feet from Inuyasha, though he wouldn't have been able to reach it in time.

Naraku had shot his tentacles at Inuyasha and intended to impale him, when an arrow was shot out of nowhere. The arrow destroyed his tentacles with ease and Naraku turned to see Kagome running to the Tetsusaiga and kneeling down to pick it up. Naraku took the opportunity to attack Kagome. Inuyasha had seen this coming. He jumped up and held onto Kagome. Naraku had sent some streak of power at them and both Inuyasha and Kagome got blasted out of the castle and onto the grounds. Inuyasha was barely able to stand when he tried to get up.

"Kagome!" She seemed to have knocked out by the force of Naraku's power. "Kagome, open your eyes!" he held her face in his hands, attempting to wake her up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She got up and handed the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. Naraku came out of what was left of the castle.

"So you're still alive."

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"What if I used the Arrow of Sealing on him? I can pin him down and you can attack him."

"Do you know how?"

"Yeah. Kaede taught me awhile ago."

Inuyasha smirked. "Naraku, you're going down, once and for all."

"You think so? Then just try to kill me."

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, but he just leaped backwards. _'Perfect'_ Inuyasha thought. He just needed to get him against the wall of the castle. Once Naraku was in place, Inuyasha yelled to Kagome. "Now Kagome!"

"Right." She notched her final arrow and concentrated on it. She needed him to seal. She let go of the arrow and Naraku had no way out. His eyes widened as the arrow shot straight at his chest, pining him to the wall behind him. Inuyasha stepped back and shot his Wind Scar right at Naraku. His cries could be heard for miles when Inuyasha's attack hit him right on, destroying him instantly.

**with Sango**

When Shippo had reached Sango she was struggling once more against the grip of Kohaku.

"SANGO!" Shippo yelled.

Suddenly, Kohaku stiffened and the jewel shard imbedded in his shoulder popped out. He fell back and collapsed on the floor.

"KOHAKU!" Screamed Sango, as she knelt on the ground beside him.

"Sister. I'm s-so…sorry" he managed to choke out.

"It's alright Kohaku. I'm right here." She held him in her arms until the last ounce of his strength left him and he went limp in his arms. Sango sat there crying into her dead brother's body, as Shippo and Kirara looked at them in silence.

**with Miroku**

Kagura was sending attack after attack while Miroku now dodged every one of them. Kagura was laughing her head off when she felt. The feeling she had felt only once. When she had believed Naraku to be dead, only to find out he had faked his death. She could hear and feel her heart beat. She finally had heart.

Miroku noticed the sudden stop in her attacks, and took the advantage to open his wind tunnel.

Kagura could feel the wind pulling her in but she didn't care anymore. She was happy for the first time ever. She smiled as she pulled into the monk's hand.

He closed it and felt a surge of pain shoot through his arm. As quick as the pain came, it left. Miroku opened the cloth that surrounded his right hand and gasp in shock. It was gone. The wind tunnel was finally gone.

**somewhere in the mountains**

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. Jaken had been walking close behind so when his master stopped walking, Jaken bumped right into him.

"AHHH! I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to—" Jaken stopped in mid-apology and looked up at his master. Sesshoumaru had not paid attention to Jaken and continued to look up at the sky.

Rin looked curiously at Sesshoumaru while sitting atop Ah-Un. "What is the matter My Lord?" she asked.

"It's gone" Sesshoumaru said simply. "The demonic aura that hovered above these lands has dissipated. Naraku is dead."

**

* * *

Author's Note: There it is. The fight scene I told you about. What'd you think? Was it good or bad? Please read and review. I don't think I did to bad for my first try. Well, the next chapter will be my last for this story. And it's not as long as this chapter. So again, R&R. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (but it would be awesome if I did). That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

A/N: This is the last chapter for this particular story. Hope you like it.

* * *

A Power like Mine

**Chapter Thirteen**

Now that Naraku was dead, there were only two more sacred jewel shards left. The ones that Koga held in his legs. They had found Naraku's jewel shard when his body had been destroyed. Sango had stayed behind in Kaede's village, along with Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Sango had been through enough, losing Kohaku and all, and now she was planning a proper funeral for him. So Inuyasha and Kagome decided that she should stay behind. Since Inuyasha and Kagome where only going to find Koga then come back, they thought it would be best if the others stay behind. Now Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back and he was sniffing out the familiar stench of wolves. His nose lead them to a river where, sure enough, Koga was waiting for them, his pack of wolves drinking out of the river.

"I thought I smelt a mutt coming my way."

"Why yo—"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said warningly. Inuyasha just huffed and turned the other way.

"Ah Kagome. You're here too. I've noticed that Naraku's demonic aura has lifted once again. Does that mean that Naraku has gone into hiding?"

"Actually, it means that Naraku's dead. Inuyasha defeated him."

Koga stood before Kagome, stunned. The monster that was responsible for the deaths of almost all his comrades was dead. "What about the woman, his incarnation?"

"She's dead too. Their all dead" Kagome said. "And that's why I'm here. We need the two jewel shards in your legs."

Koga grinned at Kagome. "Then that means you'll finally come with me and help me start a new pack of wolf demons." He leaped up to Kagome and took her hands in his. Inuyasha growled threateningly. Kagome thought this was as good a time as any.

"Actually, I'm not going to be your woman. Me and Inuyasha—"

"WHAT? YOU AND THE MUTT?"

"CALL ME A 'MUTT' ONE MORE TIME AND IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SAY!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha fell forward into the ground. "Kagome" he growled, but Kagome chose to ignore him.

"Yes Koga, me and Inuyasha. I can only hope that you'll accept it because I'm not going to change my mind."

Koga stared at Kagome for the longest time. She knew he wasn't going to go as easily as she had hoped. She took at glance into his mind and after a second, found what she was looking for.

"Koga, you and I both know the real reason you say you want me to be your woman. It's because I can see the jewel shards. But now that the jewel is going to be whole again, there's really no more use of that talent. So will you please give me the shards? We need the jewel whole so no one else will get a hold of it and taint it with their evil, like Naraku did." Kagome looked hopefully into his eyes. He finally gave a sigh of defeat and reaching down to pull the jewel shards out of his legs. Both Kagome and Inuyasha watched in amazement. Neither of them believed Koga would give in **this** easily. Koga stood backup straight and held the shards out for Kagome, who took them and placed them in her pocket.

"I hope you have a happy life Kagome" h said to her. He looked down at Inuyasha who was still flat on the ground. "And Mutt, if I find out you hurt her in anyway, I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand. Or should I say lay?"

Inuyasha stood back up and started growling at the wolf. "Why you—"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

Koga turned to his pack, now that they were done drinking. "Let's go everyone."

"Where are you going to go?" asked Kagome.

"Back up to the mountains. We'll probably meet up with Ayame's pack. We need to grow our pack and since Ayame's was also weakened, we may have to combine them." Koga took Kagome's hand and kissed it one more time. "Goodbye Kagome." And along with his pack, he left, a bit slower now that there were no jewel shards in his legs.

Kagome walked towards the river that the wolves were just at, and sat down on the edge. In one hand she held two shards. In the other, she held a much bigger piece of the jewel. She closed her hands and prayed for them to combine. A bright pink light shown through her hands, and when she opened them, all that was there was a small pink jewel. No pieces missing and no black spots showing the taint of evil.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and looked at the now complete Shikon-No-Tama resting in her hands. He had tried so hard to collect the pieces to become a full fledged demon, but now he couldn't even think of that as a possibility. The only thing that mattered now was the person holding the little pink jewel. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I guess we're supposed to make a wish on it so that it'll become pure and disappear forever. What should we wish for?"

"Someway we can be together forever. At least that's what I'd wish for." Kagome smiled. That's what she would wish for too. But this had to be thought out. They didn't want to make a mistake and end up ruining everything.

Inuyasha wanted Kagome to stay but he knew that she couldn't stay away from her family. He knew what she'd say but he had to. "How about I become human and I go with you to live in your time?"

"No. I don't you to become human. I've told so many times already. I love you as a half-demon." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome wanted to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha and her friends, but she would miss her family. There was no way that she could live without ever seeing her family again. Then it was decided. "Alright Inuyasha, how about this? We wish that the well remain open forever. For you and me and maybe someday, our children." She had blushed at mentioning the children part, but Inuyasha smiled.

"I think it's perfect."

Kagome nodded and placed her hands once more over the jewel. She closed her eyes and concentrated on their wish. She felt a warm glow in her palms and then felt nothing. No glow. Not even the slight weight of the jewel in her hands. She opened her eyes then her hands. The jewel had disappeared.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed.

"That must mean the wish worked. The jewel is gone and we can still travel between your time and mine."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him. He hugged her back and gave a contented sigh. He had everything now. The jewel was gone from this world. He was going to be able to live a somewhat normal and peaceful life with the woman he loved. And she would still be able to go back home and see her family. And most importantly—he wouldn't have to ever give up his ramen.

fin

**

* * *

Ok, so awhile ago, I did post the sequel to this story. I am so sorry to say that I deleted it. The subject was good and I thought I had a pretty good view of how it was supposed to go. But after the third chapter or so, I became confused and saw it going in a different direction. **

I have had many people asking for the sequel and I'm sorry that I don't have one yet. I've realized that if I don't write the whole thing first, then I will never finish it. So, since I have a week off school coming soon, I promise to do some brain storming and write something while I can.

To the people that want the sequel, alert this story and I will post an updated chapter to tell you all when I do update.

Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you truly enjoyed it.

-Ashley


End file.
